Zauberkiste
Die Metapher der Zauberkiste benutzt Ben um Locke eines der Geheimnisse der Insel wie folgt zu erläutern (in ): Daraufhin bringt Ben Locke in zu einem anderen Raum, indem ein Mann gefangen gehalten wird, der angeblich aus dieser Magischen Kiste gekommen ist. Dieser Mann scheint Anthony Cooper zu sein, Lockes Vater. Im Podcast vom 26.03.07 bestätigt Damon Lindelof, dass es sich Bezeichnung Magic Box eine Metapher für etwas anderes ist: Wissenswertes * Die Zauberkiste die Ben erläutert, ähnelt der Black Box in dem Buch Der dritte Polizist. * Hurley besitzt eine Verpackungsfirma. Locke und Randy haben einst dort gearbeitet. Daher auch Bens Anspielung darauf, dass sich Locke doch mit Kisten auskennt. * Nachdem Hurley Leonard erzählt hat, dass er die Zahlen benutzt hat (in ), schreit Leonard, dass er damit die Box geöffnet habe ("opened the box"). ** In der deutschen Synchronisation sagt Leonard "Büchse". Damit ist wahrscheinlich nicht die Zauberkiste, sondern die Büchse der Pandora (engl. Pandora's Box) gemeint. * Die Idee der Zauberkiste scheint der des Raumes in dem Film Stalker von Andrei Tarkovsky ähnlich zu sein. Dort gibt es einen Ort, der Zone genannt wird, einen biologisch verseuchten Bereich, von dem gesagt wird, dass es dort paranormale Kräfte gibt, die von einem mysteriösen Meteoriteneinschlag herrühren. Der Raum im Mittelpunkt erfüllt jedem der ihn betritt all seine Wünsche und Gebete. * Die Idee hinter der Zauberkiste ist dem "Room of Requirement" ("Raum der Wünsche") in "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" bzw. "... und der Halbblutprinz"... "...und die Heiligtümer des Todes" sehr ähnlich. In den HP-Romanen muss man vor dem Raum an ein dringendes Bedürfnis denken und der Raum setzt es dann für einen in die Tat um. Die Idee ähnelt auch der Idee vom Spiegel Nerhegeb, der einem seine größten Wünsche zeigt. * Es gibt noch viele Werke in denen eine solche Zauberkiste beschrieben wird: Die Geißel des Himmels von Ursula K. LeGuin, Sphere von Michael Crichton ... In diesen beiden geht es darum, dass sich allein schon die Gedanken, ob gewollt oder ungewollt in der Realität manifestieren. Doch wurde nicht nur ein Objekt hervor gezaubert, es hat wurde das ganze Universum verändert, so dass es auch da sein musste, bzw. schon immer gewesen ist. *J.J. Abrams benutzt oft Subplots, in denen es um eine Kiste mit mysteriösem Inhalt geht. Offende Fragen * Gibt es die Zauberkiste überhaupt? Oder ist das nur ein weiterer Trick von Ben, um Locke auf seine Seite zu ziehen. ** Locke steht auf Jacobs Liste, was oder wofür diese Liste eigentlich ist, ist aber nicht bekannt. Aber man könnte annehmen, dass es um Leute geht, die Jacob zu Anderen machen will. Damit wäre ein geschicktes Täuschungsmanöver von Nöten. ** Ben hatte genügend Zeit um Anthony Cooper ausfindig zu machen und ihn auf die Insel verschleppen zu lassen. Kommunikations- und Transportmöglichkeiten sind bekannt. ** Ben liebt Psycho-Spielchen. * Kam Kates Pferd aus der Zauberkiste? * War Jacks Vater, Christian Shephard doch keine Einbildung? * Könnte es sein, dass die Nahrungsvorräte nicht zufällig dann auftauchen, wenn Hurley sich entschließt eine Diät zu machen, also dann wenn er sich am meisten solche Nahrung wünscht? * Ist Dave vielleicht doch nicht nur in Hurleys Kopf? * Hat die Zauberkiste vielleicht etwas mit Walts besonderen Eigenschaften zu tun? * Kann die Zauberkiste die Visionen der Losties erklären? Category:Gegenstände